


Sick

by Glowstickia



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker is home alone sick on the couch when the TV starts changing channels on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaintDeanThomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintDeanThomas/gifts).



> because he had me worried for a while and getting sick is not fun at all.

Getting out of school was almost always a blessing. Almost.  
“Leftovers are in the fridge.” Mrs. Foley said, finishing her spiel and kissed her son’s forehead. “Call me if there is an emergency.”

Tucker sniffed and immediately began coughing. “Okay Mom,” He managed to say before the tickle in his throat took control.

“Get lots of sleep.” She called before closing the door, “and remember to take your medicine.”

Tucker sniffed again before wrapping the scratchy blankets tighter. He hated being sick. Stuck at home with little energy to play his favorite video games let alone hold a controller. His eyes squinted at the television set and he let out a groan. His mom left the soap opera on. He checked his surroundings, attempting to find the ever elusive remote.

“Where did that stupid thing go?” He muttered under his breath, holding back a cough as he pulled off the couch cushion beside him. “Nothing.” He continued to check the edges of couch as he tried his best to block out the TV, but the noise powered through.

“ _Why would you think that? I don’t know him!”_

 _“Don’t lie to me! I saw you two last night-”_ The voice was cut off as Tucker heard the brief sound of static signaling the channel changed.

“- _will be bright shining skies over Amity Park_.” Tucker turned his head towards the screen. His hand still consumed by the couch cushions. Lance Thunder, Amity Parks’ weather man and occasional on-site reporter during ghost attacks, continued to rattle off the week’s coming weather. His arms passed over the map, noting the coming rain later in the day.

The TV flashed, paired with the brief sound of static before bright colors of a children’s cartoon took over the screen. Tucker’s eyes darted around the room. The feeling of being watched sent a chill down his spine. Or was it his cold? Perhaps both. “Whoever is messing with me knock it off!” He shouted at the ceiling. His voice was hoarse and the tickling in his throat returned before he was greeted by coughing.

“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t know you liked soaps.” a girl’s voice apologized behind him.

Tucker held his blanket, turned around and came face to face with Dani. He yelled in surprise falling backwards off the couch. Dani floated over him, throwing apologizes at him, helped him out of the nest of used tissues and back onto the couch. After panic subsided, Dani landed in front of him and transformed to her human self. “I thought you were at Valerie’s.”

“I was.” She grinned, “I got bored and overheard you were sick, thought I could cheer you up or something.”

He sighed and leaned back. It felt like the room was spinning. “A heads up would’ve been nice.”

She shrugged, “I don’t know your number, besides,” She plopped down on the couch beside him, “you should’ve seen the look on your face.”

He frowned. She laughed and changed the channel. “Where did you find the remote?”

Dani snorted, “It was on top of the fridge, which is a weird place to put a remote.”

Speaking of the fridge… Tucker glanced over to the kitchen and then to the empty glass of orange juice on the table. Sure OJ tasted kind of nasty when mixed with the gobs of mucus he was producing, but he was thirsty and his mom banned him from any and all pops until he overcame his cold. He glanced over at Dani and sniffled, “Dani, can you get me some orange juice?” Dani tore her eyes away from the TV and gave him a puzzled look. “Please?”

She exasperated a sigh and picked up his glass before dramatically saying, “I guess.”

He grinned, “Thank you.”

“Uh huh.” was her reply as she trudged off to the kitchen.  
Tucker pulled a tissue from its box and blew his nose. Maybe being sick wouldn’t be so bad…


End file.
